


things learnt upon reunion

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Сегодня их первый день в бегах и первая ночь, которую они проводят вместе за последние 70 лет: почти миссия, почти медовый месяц.</i>
</p><p> <br/>Мало-помалу Стив вновь понимает Баки.</p><p>Или: чувства от просмотра трейлера "Гражанской войны" и что из них возникло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things learnt upon reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things learnt upon reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289908) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



i.

Спит Баки как дерется: дикий кот, свернувшийся в своей красной хенли, самой уютной из трех его рубашек. Металлическую руку он держит рядом с ножами на поясе, где она тускло блестит, тихо гудя даже в состоянии покоя; другая рука лежит между грудью и подбородком, в живых пальцах ничего нет, во сне они по-детски полураскрыты. Как распускающийся бутон.

Сегодня их первый день в бегах и первая ночь, которую они проводят вместе за последние 70 лет: почти миссия, почти медовый месяц. Весь день они сменяют друг друга за рулем чуть ли не в полной тишине – раз или два Стив включал радио, чтобы послушать новости, и Баки тут же вырубал его – а затем переживают мимолетный момент неловкости, укладываясь на сменную одежду в задней части угнанного фургона. Холодно, так холодно, что дыхание превращается в облака жемчужного тумана, стоит попытаться выйти на улицу, но как согреться, если нельзя прижаться друг к другу – слишком близко?

(– Я посторожу, – сказал Стив, когда Баки произнес «Иди спать». Стив ответил «Ты иди», когда Баки сказал «Я посторожу», и несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга с раздраженным недоверием, пока Баки не закусил нижнюю губу, а Стив не рассмеялся).

– Бросим монетку, – предложил Баки, и Стив тут же достал из кармана четвертак и произнес «Орел».

Он выиграл. Монетка была особая, купленная им на eBay специально для таких целей.

Он сидит, склонившись над альбомом для зарисовок, отпивая из ледяной банки «Ред Булл»; он не станет будить Баки в 3.00, чтобы смениться, как они изначально договорились, и он намерен продолжить путь сразу на рассвете. Окно посеребрил иней, и свет высокого фонаря льется через стекло, медовым покрывалом укутывая силуэт спящего Баки, словно даря поцелуй на ночь, словно закрывая любящими руками. Стив не религиозен и не романтичен, но ему хочется верить, что у вселенной есть свое особое сознание, и глядя сейчас на Баки, кто угодно, наделенный способностью чувствовать, любая старая замерзшая душа, обладающая малой толикой доброты, захотела бы переплестись словно лоскутное одеяло и укрыть его друга-незнакомца-любимого, чтобы уберечь его хрупкий сон. Его пальцы не могут коснуться Баки, поэтому карандаш делает работу за него, очерчивая жесткую линию челюсти, мягкий контур губ и щек. Баки теперь – одни мышцы, кожа да кости, но даже Гидре не удалось вытравить округлость его лица, ямочку на подбородке и последние следы довоенной юности из его глаз.

Стив вспоминает прежнего Баки, лежащего поперек их узкой койки, отбросив в сторону одеяла, чтобы насытиться мягким бруклинским летом; его губы полураскрыты, руки раскинуты, словно лопасти ветряной мельницы в ночи. Он задумывается, сохранилось ли подобное воспоминание и у этого Баки, и решает, что как бы то ни было, это неважно.

ii.

Этот новый Баки боится оставаться один. Он даже в ужасе от одиночества.

В схватке он смотрит враждебно; разговаривает с недовольством; но стоит ему оказаться наедине с самим собой, его глаза становятся большими-большими, на лице появляется растерянность. Стив помнит, как движение тех же самых лицевых нервов и мимических мышц создавало то же самое выражение в редкие вечера, когда Баки отказывала девчонка, которая действительно ему нравилась, или в военное время, если им со Стивом приходилось разделиться на задании. Он пока еще не понимает этого знакомого незнакомца, сидящего за рулем рядом с ним, и не осмеливается понять. Пусть они и разделяют физическую форму и восприятие – и даже некоторые редкие, драгоценные воспоминания – новый и старый Баки довольно разные люди, и между ними уже возведено столько границ, что в последнюю очередь Стив хочет воздвигнуть еще одну из своих собственных предположений.

Так что он ничего не говорит.

Однажды они решаются переночевать в отеле, просто ради возможности принять душ, и Баки выходит из ванной комнаты, весь мокрый, покрытый капельками воды, накинув на себя полотенце на манер набедренной повязки. В этот момент Стив осознает – или вновь осознает – некоторые крайне важные факты о себе самом, ни один из которых он в данный момент не готов озвучить. Он натягивает улыбку, говорящую «у-меня-все-под-контролем», и пожимает плечами – жест в стиле «меня-ничего-не-касается», указывая на односпальные кровати и уточняя «Которая твоя?».

На лице Баки вновь отражается уныние, но он произносит «Без разницы», и кидает свой рюкзак на кровать, стоящую ближе к двери.

Этой ночью им не нужно дежурить. Но Стив все равно лежит без сна, разглядывая грязную штукатурку на потолке, пока украшающие его пятна и разводы не отпечатываются на внутренней стороне его век. Проход между двумя кроватями – три фута поцарапанного линолеума да расшатанный шкаф – непреодолимая пропасть, как та, которую он когда-то давным-давно перепрыгивал в горящем здании в Аззано, как горный воздух, несущийся между двумя вытянутыми руками (так близко, так далеко, прыжок и захват, воспоминания о которых он так и не смог отпустить, и вновь и вновь видел и переигрывал во сне последние несколько лет словно в ожидании второго шанса). Баки сегодня не сворачивается по-кошачьи, лежит практически в стойке «вольно», Стив знает, что он тоже не спит. И размышляет, **да что самое ужасное может произойти?**

Он приподнимается на локте и вглядывается в соседнюю кровать.

– Бак?

Баки переворачивается к нему. Его брови приподняты, уголки губ опущены.

– А?

Звук острый, наполненный неприятным вызовом. Тонкие пальцы живой руки начинают подрагивать на дешевом покрывале. Стив отмечает едва-уловимую дрожь на периферии зрения и подчеркнуто не смотрит в ее сторону, намек на слабость, на котором он не станет заострять внимание. (По той же самой причине Баки никогда не помогал ему подняться на ноги после очередной злополучной уличной потасовки в довоенные времена; уязвленная гордость требует грубых проявлений любви, но и ее у Баки было достаточно). Он ничего не говорит. Стив может быть красноречив в порыве вдохновения, но пропасть между ними все ширится, и слов уже не хватит, чтобы перекинуть мост через нее.

Он встает. Босиком проходит по холодному полу и садится на край кровати. (Сколько лет минуло с сыворотки Авраама Эрскина, и его все еще поражает, как глубоко проседает под ним матрас). Спина и руки Баки каменеют; Стив чувствует, как он смещает центр тяжести, не совсем из страха, скорее по привычке. Их взгляды встречаются. У Баки большие глаза и длинные ресницы. Его руки не совершают движения в сторону шести или семи ножей и пистолетов, которые он скорее всего спрятал под одеялом, и это самое прелестное проявление доверия, которое Стив видел в этом веке с его стороны.

В сумеречной комнате лицо Баки – непостижимая головоломка из граней и углов. Слуховое восприятие открывает не больше зрения; единственный звук между ними – неспешный унисон дыхания и вездесущее гудение теплых, доведенных до совершенства механизмов. Затем раздается скрип матрасной пружины и со всей четкостью снайперской пули Баки сгруппировывается и переворачивается на спину. Оставшийся фут или около того незанятого матраса манит Стива к себе молчаливым приглашением.

Победа духа над плотью: при должном усердии Стив все еще может сложить свое тело в крошечного журавлика-оригами, состоящего из одних лишь натянутых нервов. Так или иначе он умещается на кровати в более-менее горизонтальном положении и тут же обнаруживает, что не может вдохнуть, и дело не в том, что его легкие перестали функционировать, а в том, что на его груди – как магнит на холодильнике – распластался 220-фунтовый мужчина. Баки льнет к нему, не как ребенок или любовник, а как человек, висящий над землей, от которой его отделяют лишь 500 футов разряженного воздуха, и теперь уже не только его пальцы – он весь дрожит.

– Все хорошо, – произносит Стив и ему приходится стараться изо всех сил, ведь его лицо окружает облако каштановых волос, а горло переполняют эмоции, для которых еще и названия не придумали. – Я тоже не мог уснуть.  
    
iii.

После ванной волосы Баки высыхают беспорядочными вихрами, кудрявые у корней и волнистые на кончиках. Стив выясняет это, когда они наконец останавливаются в номере с ванной, и он наполняет ее теплой водой и абрикосовой пеной, а затем ухмыляется в сторону Баки.

– Ты первый или я?

Во взгляде Баки явно читается тревога. Так он смотрит, когда нужно сделать что-то трудное и неприятное, например, поговорить с портье в отеле или преодолеть поход в супермаркет, чтобы восполнить их запас дорожных снэков. Так он всегда смотрит перед душем – то ли это проявление какой-то затяжной клаустрофобии, то ли он терпеть не может выпускать Стива из вида, даже чтобы просто умыться на скорую руку. С той самой ночи, которую они провели, лежа на одной кровати не в силах вдохнуть, он едва ли отходит от Стива дальше расстояния вытянутой руки, держась где-то слева от него всякий раз, когда они покидают фургон, и придвигаясь как можно ближе, когда они садятся вместе. Стив не имеет ничего против.

– Ладно, хорошо, – говорит Стив после выразительной паузы, в которой явно сквозит раздражение. – Если пообещаешь не вертеться, думаю, мы сможем влезть оба, ничего не поломав.

Баки ухмыляется. Несмотря на все произошедшие в нем перемены, сейчас это тот самый засранец из Бруклина 1930х: приподнятая бровь, едкая улыбка, блеск в глазах, мелькнувший лишь на одно мгновение и сразу заставивший Стива почувствовать себя более живым, чем за последние четыре или пять лет вместе взятые.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – После вас.

Они раздеваются. Баки даже не пытается делать вид, что не смотрит, поэтому и Стив не скрывает, что аккуратно изучает его, подмечая ассиметричность позы, излишне-выпирающие ребра, красные рубцы шрама, отделяющего плоть от металла. Вода смыкается вокруг них, спина Баки прижимается к его груди; и, возможно, разум Стива утомлен, а внимание рассеяно, но его тело тут же реагирует. Баки, кажется, это не заботит. Он сливается со Стивом, словно для этого их когда-то вместе выплавили в одной печи, его голова покоится на плече Стива, живую руку он кладет Стиву на колено.

– Все нормально? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки утвердительно **хмыкает** в ответ.

– Никогда больше с этого места не сдвинусь.

Его металлическая рука лежит на краю ванной, и во влажном воздухе ее поверхность покрывается паром. Стив в полудреме, и в таком почти бессознательном состоянии совершенно естественно водить собственной покрытой каплями рукой по ее блестящим изгибам и выпуклостям, кончиком пальца отмечать пять лучей красной звезды, проводить по пазам между пластинками.

– Эй, Бак, гляди, – говорит он. – Я могу писать на ней как на зеркале.

Баки снова хмыкает и равнодушно пытается отпихнуть его. Стив уворачивается.

– Тебе не видно, но я только что изобразил на твоей звезде улыбающуюся рожицу. – Он снова рисует. – И закрученные вверх усы.

Раздается странный булькающий звук, а затем возникает движение, которое порождает маленькую приливную волну. Вода смыкается над их переплетенными ногами и выплескивается из ванной.

– Бак? – встревоженно спрашивает Стив. Затем его разум проясняется, и он обнаруживает эпицентр землетрясения. Баки смеется. Баки – не газетная фотография, не черно-белая запись на пленке; его Баки, теплый, осязаемый и определенно из плоти и крови – в его руках и смеется.

– Щекотно же, – говорит Баки. – Придурок.

Голос у него хриплый, но опять же у Баки всегда был хриплый голос: такой, который в правильном контексте можно назвать мурчанием. Уже долгие годы Стив – один из самых здоровых людей в мире, и ему все еще знакомо ощущение, когда сердце пропускает удар.

– Я не знал, что ты это чувствуешь.

– Конечно чувствую, дебил, – говорит Баки, словно это какой-то закон природы или типа того. Он расслабляется и кладет голову в изгиб между шеей и плечом Стива – еще несколько взволнованных ударов сердца – и Стив снова начинает лениво чертить узоры на его руке.

– Приятное чувство. Жаль, мы не можем остаться здесь навечно.

У Стива есть множество вариантов ответа, но он лишь произносит «Ага».

Наступает короткая пауза, во время которой Баки правой рукой рассекает пенные пузыри на поверхности воды. Некоторые из них взвиваются в воздух и приземляются на мочку его уха.

– Мы могли бы исчезнуть, – говорит он, мягко, тихо, и лишь через мгновение Стив осознает, что он продолжает начатый им немой разговор, а не тот, слова которого были произнесены. – Проехать до побережья, построить плот и уплыть в Тихий океан.

Стив смотрит на свою свободную руку, которая за последние несколько секунд обрела собственное сознание и переместилась в центр груди Баки.

– Угу.

– И двигались бы дальше, – говорит Баки, словно ничего не заметив. Конечно же, он заметил. Баки все замечает. – Уплыли бы на юг в тропики, где хорошо и тепло. Поплавали бы с дельфином или с парочкой дельфинов.

– Что бы мы ели? – спрашивает Стив.

– Рыбу, – отвечает Баки. – Я могу ловить рыбу голыми руками. Однажды я так продержался целую неделю, ел только сырую рыбу. Как гризли.

– Бак, – говорит Стив. В его груди возникает странное чувство, как будто сердце решило поднять восстание и сейчас пытается прорваться через грудную клетку. Он опускает взгляд и осознает, что добрую дюжину раз вывел «ДББ» на своем металлическом холсте – неразборчивая вязь петель и витков, раскручивающихся вниз по бицепсу и вдоль запястья. – Я просто…

– Да, я знаю. Я тупица и все такое.

– Я хотел сказать, – произносит Стив, его ладонь лежит на костлявом боку Баки, – по мне – так звучит идеально.

iv.

– А на самом деле, – говорит Баки, пока утекает вода. – Что ты им скажешь?

Вопрос чисто гипотетический. Наташа больше не звонит, и даже имейлы от Сэма Стив не читает. Однажды он придумает, как дать им знать, что он жив, но не сейчас. Не сейчас, пока он так часто просыпается из-за снов, в которых Тони лязгает вокруг него в своем разбитом костюме, а Нат пытается выстрелить из пистолета, ствол которого разлетается на куски, и силуэт Сэма крутится и петляет среди россыпи ракет, крошечный и одинокий против всей шири неба.

Его друзья – какое же это зыбкое слово. Его друзья, во множественном числе, далеко отсюда. Его друг, единственный, сидит на стульчаке унитаза, так небрежно и уютно завернувшись в любимый черный свитер Стива. Ни эластичности ткани, ни силы воображения не хватает, чтобы допустить, что ему подходят рубашки Стива – слишком узкие в талии и вечно не садящиеся в плечах – но это никогда его не останавливает. Он тянется за одеждой Стива также бездумно-автоматически, как хватает щит Стива во время схватки и как берет многие другие вещи, и Стиву это слишком нравится, чтобы сетовать.

– Ничего из того, что им и так не известно, – говорит он. Он натягивает самую большую хенли Баки и смотрит на свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Рубашка практически до неприличия мала ему, и один этот вид наполняет его чувством чего-то горячего и опасного, смертоносным и яростным желанием защищать. Сейчас его очередь стать и защитником, и покровителем. – Что я выбираю тебя. И они могут весь мир повесить передо мной как маятник на веревочке, но им все равно придется вырывать тебя из моих загребущих рук дюйм за чертовым дюймом.

Баки улыбается, на истощенной коже вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки то ли от радости, то ли от горечи, или от шального веселья, а Стив – линчеватель, террорист, дезертир, беглец, как бы его там не называли сегодня – не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-то был также счастлив за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
